Our Representatives
by CopperKitten
Summary: It is that time of the year again- the teachers must decide who will be the next Head Boy and Girl. Who will they choose for the '77-'78 school year?


**Our Representatives**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to Harry Potter. All belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling.**

"Welcome!" Dumbledore called brightly as he sat down at the head of the table. Running both lengths of the table were the various professors of the school. Some looked nervous, others restless. The Headmaster made a quick head count to be confident everyone was there. Finishing, he smiled benevolently. "As you all know, it is time to select the next Head Boy and Girl! Are there any suggestions?"

All was silent for a few moments as the professors contemplated. Many glanced upwards as they compared the various students to pick the most suitable ones to represent the school. Others studied anything but the old wizard in the head chair in their haste to avoid speaking. However, one in particular —Kettleburn—seemed to be steeling himself to a response. Dumbledore smiled warmly in his direction and gently prompted him. The professor took a deep breath. "For Head Girl," he started, looking shaky, "I would suggest either Connolly or Evans."

The professors adopted pensive looks as they considered these two girls. Connolly was an excellent student, and always seemed to be there when someone needed help. On the other hand, Evans was slightly more responsible and was a strong leader. She also happened to have the favor of the majority of the professors.

"I prefer Ms. Evans," Slughorn said, voicing nearly everyone's thoughts. Many of the other professors murmured in approvement.

"Do we agree on Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at the others with a glint in his eyes. All of the professors raised a hand in the air confidently, showing their support of the decision. It was unanimous. Of course, the headmaster had been aware for quite some time: Lily Evans was destined to be Head Girl. "Very well, then. We seem to be in agreement. Now, let's move on, shall we? Does anyone have a suggestion for Head Boy?"

Instantaneously, the table fell silent. Many of the professors appeared slightly apprehensive. The choice seemed obvious enough, but—could they really pick him? Not a sound was made for a few minutes. Finally, Hagrid, clearly heartened by the support everyone had given the last suggestion, cleared his throat and boldly said, "I've always liked Remus, meself."

A handful of the professors nodded in agreement, but nobody dared to speak up. Dumbledore still looked mighty pleased; however, a couple of the professors adopted nasty glares. All remained completely silent until—

Slughorn slammed his hand angrily on the table in protest. "No," he nearly yelled, aghast. "I refuse to let _him_ represent this school."

Many teachers jumped at the sudden sound, looking taken aback. Flitwick gulped nervously. "Horace, please, calm down and—"

"I'm sorry, but I refuse! I may have let you bring him into this school, but that's my limit! I absolutely refuse to let that—that—that _thing_ be Head Boy!"

"Horace! That is enough!" Dumbledore said assertively, demanding everyone's attention. Slughorn still looked sour, but didn't utter another word. "You will not insult the students. Hagrid made a very good suggestion—" Hagrid beamed embarrassedly—"and it deserves to be considered civilly."

"Of course, Headmaster," Slughorn muttered lowly, eyes falling as his face reddened. "But I still say no to Lupin being Head Boy."

The table resumed its silence. Some teachers shared nervous glances with their colleagues, while others just looked into their laps. Finally, after what felt like hours, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, as there are no other suggestions . . ."

"Actually, I have a proposal," Slughorn shot out quickly.

This knocked the others out of their stupor. All eyes snapped to Slughorn, conflicting emotions sparkling within them. McGonagall narrowed hers in slight suspicion. "And who would you suggest, pray tell?" she drolled.

Slughorn cleared his throat. "Why not Mr. Avery?"

She instantly snorted. "Of course. A _Slytherin_."

"And what's wrong with that?" Slughorn asked, looking ruffled and affronted. "Avery is a hard- working, diligent student, and—"

"—is up to his neck in the Dark Arts," McGonagall finished, looking furious, though she tried to hide it with a mask of indifference.

A collective gasp went around the table. Slughorn looked ready to jump across the table and smack the Transfiguration teacher out of the room. However, with some difficulty, he refrained himself, mainly due to Dumbledore's plea to remain "civil". "Now, my dear Minerva," he began slowly, "that is an unfounded accusation, and—"

Again, Slughorn was interrupted, but not by McGonagall this time. "If I may," Dumbledore said, and immediately, Slughorn clamped his mouth and glared on obediently. "I would like to suggest a non- prefect."

Every eye widened, and a few of the professors even gasped. "But—but that's never been done before!" McGonagall cried in a shocked voice.

"There's a first for everything, is there not?"

"And who would this non- prefect be?" Sprout asked, looking awed.

A slight, sly smile played on the Headmaster's lips and his eyes twinkled brightly. "I would like to suggest Mr. James Potter."

Everyone looked taken aback. Potter had gotten in more trouble than almost all the other students combined—excluding Sirius Black, of course. He rarely paid attention in class, and showed next to no respect for any of the staff, especially Filch, although that wasn't much of an oddity. However, he was an exceptionally bright student, extremely talented and loyal, and something just seemed—_right_ about him. After a moment of silence, Flitwick smiled. "I see nothing wrong with that," he said, raising his hand in agreement.

"An excellent decision," Sprout agreed, also raising her hand, a grin tugging at her lips.

All down the table, hands were raised in support, although some professors' smiles looked forced, eyes glazed over in terror as they recalled all the various pranks the young man in question had pulled. Slughorn grumbled slightly, glancing around at the others. He was the only one with both hands stubbornly lying on the table. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed determined to keep Gryffindor from getting both representatives. Many eyes glanced at Slughorn pleadingly, until Dumbledore said, "It's either him or Lupin, Horace."

"Humph!" was all the professor said for a while. Then, after much consideration, he sighed. "Potter it is, then," Slughorn muttered in defeat, slowly raising his hand.

"Excellent," Dumbledore exclaimed brightly, and all the hands dropped in relief. "Another year of students have been carefully examined and the best have been chosen! Congratulations to Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans, the new Head Boy and Girl!"


End file.
